66th Hunger Games
by SinistraD'Ophiuchus
Summary: Saddy se retrouve, au maudit âge de 15 ans propulsée dans le Hunger Games . Elle va y rencontrer des gens extraordinaire, elle va changer et pleurer ces nouveaux amis . Suivez-là dans cette aventure et ... pariez sur elle !


les 66èmes hunger games

chapitre 1: la moisson

C'est l'heure . Il faut que je me rende à la moisson . J'habite le district 8, l'industrie du textile . Je vis dans un 2 pièces depuis que ma famille a été exécutée, ils volaient pour survivre et ils ont été repérés plusieurs fois par les pascifiquateurs très sévères du district et un jour … Ce souvenir de mes parents, les pistolets des pascifiquateurs sur la tempe, puis plus rien le vide . Ce n'est pas le moment, je brosse rapidement mes cheveux châtains claires, et j'enfile ma veste chaude pour me rendre à la cérémonie. Je n'ai jamais prit de tesserae, une sorte de promesse que mon grand frère m'a fait faire avant de partir aux hunger games, l'année de ses 18 ans . Je n'avais que 10 ans à l'époque . Il a été tué lors du bain de sang . Le chemin entre les appartements du district surpeuplé et la grande place est encombrée d'enfants d'à peine douze jusqu'à des adolescents de 18 ans . Une queue se forme, une rangée de bureau avec des pascificateurs derrière qui prélèvent de votre sang .

J'ai 15 ans . Si mon nom est pioché, mes chances de survie sont minimes . En réalité, aucune fille de 15 ans n'a jamais survécu aux hunger games …

Ce n'est pas étonnant .

La place principale est emplie de gamins . Certains plus fières, propres, nourris que d'autres . Je ne suis pas mal nourrie pour une adolescente de 15 ans . Je n'ai pas de bouche à nourrir à part la mienne donc j'arrive facilement à survivre avec le maigre salaire que je gagne à l'usine .

La moisson commence . Une femme habillée d'une robe d'un bleu criard toussote dans le micro . Les plusieurs dizaines de bijoux qui pendent à son cou se cognent et font parvenir au micro des bruits qui amplifiés, sont très désagréable . Ses faux semblent longs de plusieurs centimètres et les chaussures à talons ne font que mettre en valeurs ses formes déjà pulpeuses …

« Bien le Bonjours, mesdames, mesdemoiselles, messieurs, habitants de Panem ! »

Comme chaque année, personne n'applaudit . Personne .

Une vidéo est alors projetée contre un immense voile blanc . Les mêmes mots, mêmes images, mêmes voix que l'an dernier . La présentatrice reste tout sourire . Comme si c'était une comédie qui nous était montrée . Comme si deux des enfant enfants en face d'elle n'allaient pas se faire trucider dans quelques jours . Incroyable .

Quand la vidéo est finie, elle est la seule à applaudir . Gênée, elle reprends la parole .

« Bien, nous allons maintenant procéder au dépouillage et puisse le sort vous être favorable ! ! » fit-elle en s'avançant vers un des deux bocaux remplis de papiers en face d'elle .

« Et bien sûr, les filles d'abord ! » Une boule se forme dans mon estomac lorsqu'elle plonge sa main dans sa main dans le bocal . Mauvais prés-sentiment .

Elle retire un papier puis inspire un coup tandis que tout le monde retins sa respiration . Puis balance d'une voix qui me paraissait forte, trop forte :

« Saddy Kepner ! »

Je lève les yeux au ciel . C'est le genre de chose qui étaient absolument obligées d'arriver … Je grince des dents puis soupire : « Évidemment ! »

Les filles devant moi se retournent et me regardent d'un air désolé puis voyant que je m'énervais toute seule, me dévisagent . Je sors du rang et rejoins l'estrade . La présentatrice m'accueille avec un horrible sourire . Qu'est-ce que j'aurais aimé lui mettre mon poing dans la tête … Je respire doucement pour me calmer mais j'abandonne en voyant que je ne fais qu'attiser ma colère .

Je me place à sa gauche .

Elle se dirige vers le bocal des garçons . Je me fiche de qui sera l'autre tribut de notre district . Tant qu'il a un tant soit peu de cervelle, de manière à accepter de faire une alliance avec moi .

Elle sort un papier et annonce :

« Tobian Giver »

Super ! Je soupire de nouveau . Je viens d'être envoyée aux Hunger Games et qui est l'autre tribut de mon district ? Un gamin de 13 ans . Je ne suis même pas sûre qu'il ai le courage de tuer un animal pour se nourrir .

Le garçon brun, d'une tête de moins que moi rejoint en tremblant l'estrade . Au fond de la foule, une mère sanglote . Ma mère au moins, n'a pas vu ses deux enfants partir aux hunger games … Je ne veux pas dire que c'est une chance d'avoir une mère décédée mais juste que c'est presque mieux que d'en avoir une détruite car elle a vu ses enfants se faire assassiner …

La présentatrice demande au public d'applaudir mais elle est la seule à en faire quelque chose . Je regarde ces gens en face de moi .

Je les hais . Je les hais pour ne rien faire . Parce que chaque année, ils laissent deux enfants de leur district se faire trucider dans une arène . Parce qu'ils laissent le capitole les gouverne . Mais bien sûr, cette haine-là, je l'ai en moi depuis bien plus longtemps .

Le maire vient ensuite faire son discours annuel . Un amas de mensonges et d'abus, bien sûr …

Une fois ce récital fini, deux pacificateurs nous emmènent en quarantaine .

Je suis dans une petite salle avec une seule chaise au centre . Je m'assois par terre . Je n'ai pas envie de faire comme tous les autres qui se sont assis sur cette chaise et qui sont morts deux semaines plus tard .

Je deviens peut-être folle mais ce geste me redonne un peu de la force que j'ai perdu en me lamentant . Je m'adosse au mur du fond . Je n'aurais aucune visite de toute façon .

Cependant, au bout de quelques minutes d'attente, Harmony, ma meilleure amie rentre dans la salle . Elle me regarde puis éclate de rire .

Elle n'est pas sérieuse là ? Je vais être envoyée à la boucherie et elle… elle ri .

« Tu n'aurais pas pu pleurer ? Tu étais obligée d'avoir une autre réaction ? » demande mon amie après avoir réussi à stopper son fou-rire . Je ne comprends pas ce qu'elle raconte et fronce les sourcils pour exprimer mon désarroi .

« On a tous bien vu que tu fulminait de rage, soupira-t-elle, J'étais même étonnée qu'il n'y ai pas fumée qui sorte de tes oreilles ! »

Les larmes avaient maintenant remplacé les rires . Je me lève et la prends dans mes bras . Je la connais depuis toute petite . On allais à l'école ensemble . Elle est légèrement plus petite que moi et ses yeux bruns lui arrivent en bas du dos .

« Tu peux gagner, me chuchote-t-elle à l'oreille .

-Pardon ?! Je n'ai aucune chance !

-Tes parents t'ont appris à te battre en corps à corps tu sais voler des choses en toute discrétion et tu as une excellente mémoire, continue-t-elle en m'ignorant, ton frère a fait partie des trois derniers survivants de ses jeux … Tu as toutes tes chances . »

C'est vrai . Mes parents m'avaient appris à me battre dans ce cas précis, si j'avais à être envoyée aux Hunger Games . A me battre . Pas à tuer . Et si mon frère à réussi à survivre si longtemps, c'est qu'il avait 17 ans, qu'il était grands et musclé . Je ne suis grande, juste moyenne et ma musculature laisse à désirer .

Et ça fait presque trois ans que je ne me suis pas battue … Je ne suis même pas sûre que je serais capable de donner un coup de poing correctement à présent .

« Promets-moi que tu vas faire tout pour gagner . »

Elle me regarde à présent de ses grands yeux bleus . J'essaie de répondre mais aucun son ne sort de ma bouche .

« Promets-moi, répète-t-elle alors qu'un pacificateur veux la forcer à sortir.

-Je te promets, répondis-je, JE TE LE JURE ! »

Elle était sortie et j'étais de nouveau seule avec moi-même . Mais mon état est pire qu'avant sa visite . Je sais à présent que quelqu'un m'attend et serait détruit si je ne revenais pas de ces fichus jeux . Comment ais-je pu en douter ?

De plus, ils ont remarqué que j'étais énervée . Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne chose au niveau des sponsors qui ont plus tendance à apprécier les personnes drôle, héroïques, gentilles, fortes que impulsives .

En gros, je suis mal partie .

Une femme plutôt grande que je reconnais être le mentor de notre district entre dans la salle. Elle m'invite à la suivre et nous quittons la pièce .

A l'extérieur, les gens ont dégagé la place . Je songe à toutes ces familles brisées qui ont perdu un membre de leur famille lors des jeux et qui doivent revivre la même horreur chaque année .

Une longue voiture est garée sur la place on me fait rentrer à l'intérieur . Le garçon est déjà assis tandis que je prends place à ses cotés, face à notre mentor .

La femme sur-maquillée me tend la main . Je la serre avec dédain .

« Je suis Aliénor, Aliénor Robbins, je vous assisterais durant toute la semaine prochaine . Être tribut est un immense honneur, la nation …

-On a comprit, Aliénor ! La coupe notre mentor, Les enfants, je suis vraiment désolée que vous ayez à vivre vos derniers jours avec Aliénor et ses discours à trois francs …

-Cecelia ! Je ne vous autorise pas à …

-Fermez-là ! On peut pas faire un voyage en voiture tranquille ? »

Notre mentor et Mme Robbins ne s'entendait pas, mais alors pas du tout … Un silence s'installe dans le véhicule mais est rapidement brisé par Tobian qui questionne :

« Vous êtes Cecelia Forest, celle qui a gagné les 65èmes Hunger Games ?

-Oui » soupira la femme .

Comme Tobian savait-il ? D'habitude, et je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi, on évite de parler des vainqueur du district 8 .

« Et toi, ton oncle s'appelait « Tobi » ? Bel hommage qu'ont fait tes parents en te nommant ainsi … Dommage que tu finisse comme lui ... »

La remarque était violente, déplacée .Le garçon se braque . Cecelia se tourne vers moi :

« La sœur de Fabien Kepner je suppose ? Il était doué ce garçon, dommage qu'il se soit fait tué par cette affreuse mutation génétique … Ok, reprenons-nous !, fit-elle en se redressant, Je suis suis désolée pour vous et vos familles, les enfants mais sachez que c'est toujours ainsi … Le Capitole s'amuse souvent à envoyer plusieurs enfants de la même famille pour accentuer le coté « tragique » des jeux ... »

Ça, c'était bien vrai … On avait déjà vu dans notre district un oncle, une tante puis leurs trois neveux y aller …

« Où est l'autre mentor ? demandais-je, me rendant compte de son absence .

-Il nous rejoindra au train . Il fait des réserves de … pour le capitole » bégaya mme. Robbins .

J'ai comprit . Cela explique les cernes de notre mentor, son air un peu douteux et désagréable . J'avais entendu une histoire déjà comme quoi, Cecelia et un certain « Woof » prenaient des produits pas très … clairs . Ils sont drogués . Et apparemment, Cecelia est en manque …

On arrive enfin à la gare .

On nous fait rentrer dans le train . L'intérieur est immense . La décoration est splendide . Je suis sûre que nul part dans mon district, on ne peut trouver un endroit si beau .

On nous emmène dans un wagon rempli de fauteuils . Je m'assieds nonchalamment en face d'un homme endormi . Notre mentor .

C'est donc cela ? Si je ne meurs pas dans cette maudite arène, je deviendrais _ça_? Je claque des mains pour le réveiller . Il sursaute puis s'excuse .

« Mmhh… Bien sûr … Scuse ... » Il s'étire puis se tourne vers l'autre Cecelia qui lui fais un signe réprobateur de la tête .

Il se retourne vers moi puis dit : « Toujours pas pour cette année les vainqueurs ... »

Je crois comprendre qu'il veut dire qu'on a aucune chance de gagner .. Je m'énerve avant de balancer .

« Pourquoi ? Pourquoi on aurait aucune chance dans ces jeux ?

-Parce que, le district 8 est un des plus désavantagés . Vous allez vous retrouver dans la natures avec des tueurs expérimentés à vos trousses … Vous n'avez aucune base de survie ni de combats . Vous n'avez même pas le bon physique, regarde le riquiqui -il montre Tobian- Il ne survivra pas au bain de sang !

-Je sais me battre, contredis-je .

-Voyez-vous ça ? ricana Woof, Et qui t'as appris ?

-… Mes parents …

-Attends, tu es la sœur de Fabien ? Celui qui a faillit gagner il y a trois ans ? s'étonna Woof ? C'est tes parents qui ont du t'apprendre … Ils étaient des criminels très doués … Je me souviens encore quand ils se sont fait exécutés … Ta mère a castré notre pauvre chef des pascificateurs, fit-il en éclatant d'un rire sonore . J'étais contrariée qu'il parle avec tant d'humour de la mort de mes parents .

-Oui . Mais je ne vais pas finir comme eux, affirmais-je pleine de convictions .

-Tu es sûre de toi, c'est bien mais rien n'est encore joué, commenta Cecelia .

-Tu auras beau savoir survivre, te battre, ça ne vaudra rien si tu ne tues pas . »

Cette phrase semblait résonnait dans ma tête . Tuer . En suis-je vraiment capable ? Je suis sûre que je serais incapable de tuer quelqu'un de plus jeune que moi mais je pense pouvoir tuer . Je suis sûrement un monstre, sans-cœur mais j'ai peur . Peur de mourir . Peur de ce qu'il y a après . Et même si je gagne, que restera-t-il de moi ? Me droguerais-je ? Désespérerais-je ?

Je jette un coup d'œil à Tobian . Il est recroquevillé sur lui-même . Il doit être terrorisé . Je repense aux larmes que sa mère a versées . Elle avait un petit garçon avec elle, qui ne devait pas avoir plus de six ans . Une pensée me traverse l'esprit . Et si cette année, notre district gagnait ? Cette année, je ferais tout pour faire gagner le district 8 . Que ce soit Tobian ou moi qui survive, je me promets de donner une victoire à mon district .


End file.
